Severo Snape no meio dos trouxas
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: E, se, para salvar a própria vida, Severo Snape tivesse que ir lecionar em uma escola trouxa. E, a sala da qual ele seria professor representante, é a mais bagunceira de toda a escola, o que ele irá fazer?
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic: ****Severo Snape no meio dos trouxas.**

**Presenteado****: ****Loüíse Annê Clémence Pöésy Lá Varÿnd.**

**Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Shipper: ****Severus Snape/OC.**

**Censura: ****Rated T.**

**Gênero: ****Romance/Aventura.**

**Resumo: ****E, se, para salvar a própria vida, Severo Snape tivesse que ir lecionar em uma escola trouxa. E, a sala da qual ele seria professor representante, é a mais bagunceira de toda a escola, o que ele irá fazer?**

**Leia a fic, e, descubra.**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: ****Bom, eu estou um tiquinho irritada hoje, Tipo assim, eu estou beeem dividida, então, não tô com muito saco para agradecer ninguém hoje... Aconteceu uma coisa na escola, e, eu tô tendo que escolher entre uma coisa e outra... Então... Me perdoem pelo descuido de não agradecer ninguém, ao menos, não aqui!**

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: ****À 6ª D – que é a minha sala – por ser assim tão irritante, tão bagunceira, tão insuportável... Por ser aquele tipo de sala que leva xingo de tudo quanto é professor... E, por me dar a idéia de imaginar como seria se o Prof. Snape lecionasse lá... E, acreditem isso não é um agradecimento, nem elogio, é uma verdade! ;¬*!**

**Disclaimer: ****O Prof. Snape, a magia que ele tem, e, tudo o que você reconhecer e que te lembrar Harry Potter, pertence à Tia Rowling, o resto é meu – ou melhor, são pessoas que estudam comigo! E, que transformei em personagem.**

**Notas: ****Bom, como eu estou no espírito do Sev (Irritada, com raiva, sarcástica, irônica, cínica...) não me culpem se a fic não ficar boa, e, adivinhem de quem é a culpa? Sim, a culpa é toda da minha sala! Aconteceu uma coisa que eu não gostei nada, e, então eu estou MUITO pensativa, tentando escolher, e, torcer para ter feito a escolha certa... Então, a culpa não é minha!**

**Severo Snape no meio dos trouxas.**

**Capítulo um: Severo Snape, e, a 6ªD. (N/A: Eu sei ficou ridículo! Desculpem, como eu disse, eu estou aflita, preocupada e pensativa, então...).**

**Severo Snape estava aflito. Ou ele era preso em Azkaban, ou ele era morto pelo Lord das Trevas.**

**Mas, que alternativas ele tinha?**

**Morar no meio dos trouxas? Parecia ser a única salvação.**

**Snape, então comunicou sua decisão à Dumbledore, que disse:**

**- Severo, Meu filho... Eu acho, que, você deve fazer o que achar melhor... Com tanto que arque com as conseqüências, afinal de contas, quem vai pagar por elas, é você!**

**- O que eu poderia fazer, Alvo? – perguntou Snape – Você sabe, que nem o Lord das trevas, nem os comensais, colocariam os pés em algum lugar trouxa!**

**O diretor sorriu.**

**- Se eu pudesse, acrescentava 50 pontos à Sonserina, pelo raciocínio rápido, mas, tiraria 50 pontos da mesma, por você ter sido tão descuidado, Severo! – disse ele.**

**Snape rosnou.**

**- Não venha com gracinhas, Alvo! – ele retrucou irritado – E, como eu iria imaginar que, um dos retratos, espionava para Voldemort?**

**O sorriso do diretor sumiu.**

**- Você tem razão... Ah, Severo, tome cuidado! – ele disse, Sério – os comensais e o Voldemort, querem a sua cabeça!**

**Snape assentiu, e, saiu do gabinete do diretor. Ainda aflito.**

**O que ele iria fazer no meio de trouxas?**

**Ficar sentado em algum lugar? Se associar com eles?**

**Ou, Lecionar em uma escola trouxa?**

**Das opções, a ultima era a menos condenável. Snape decidiu então, que iria fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor, Lecionar.**

**Do Hall da escola, já se ouviam gritos, risadas e broncas.**

**- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Senhor? – pergunta uma senhora de cabelos loiros e levemente enrolados.**

**Snape engoliu em seco.**

**- Sou o novo professor! – disse, Hesitante.**

**Ele aceitara o primeiro cargo que havia visto.**

**A mulher sorriu.**

**- Ah, Sim! Me chamo Dona Aninha – disse – é por aqui!**

**Enquanto ela o guiava por entre as salas, o sinal soou.**

**- Ah, vejo que já tens a primeira aula! – disse ela – tens que ir para a sala 4, 6ª D, bom, boa sorte! – disse ela, que por algum motivo, imaginava que ele iria precisar.**

**Aninha guiou-o até a sala quatro, e, abriu a porta.**

**Havia trinta e seis alunos naquela sala. **

**Duas meninas estavam fofocando a um canto, Quatro meninos rindo noutro, Cinco meninas lendo um caderno, juntas a parede, Dez pessoas de pé, paradas espiando pelas janelas, Outras cinco andando pelas salas, outras oito de pé conversando, um menino assoviando e com os pés em cima da mesa, e, Duas meninas correndo atrás de um menino, enquanto as outras riam.**

**- Devolve! Samuel! – gritou a garota alta.**

**O Garoto, Samuel, Riu.**

**- Que é que há de tããão secreto nessa agenda Laura? – perguntou ele.**

**- Nada que seja da tua conta! – disse a tal de Laura.**

**A outra garota apenas estendeu a mão, e, puxou a agenda, até que, ela escapou das mãos do garoto.**

**- Droga! – choramingou ele.**

**- A Agenda não é dá Laura! – disse a garota – é minha! – acrescentou.**

**- Hmm... Tem algo a ver com namoradinhos, é Vitória? – perguntou o Garoto Rindo.**

**Logo a agenda acertou em cheio a cabeça dele.**

**- Não! – disse ela – e, se você chegar perto dessa agenda, você vai ver aonde eu vou te dar uma agendada!**

**E quando ela terminou de dizer aquilo, as duas se sentaram.**

**O garoto começou a massagear a cabeça.**

**- Há, Há! Não doeu! – disse ele, provocando-as.**

**- Quer outra? – Vitória ameaçou.**

**- Não! Não! Valeu! – disse o garoto, se encolhendo na cadeira.**

**Apenas, quando a Aninha gritou, chamando a atenção da sala, que eles olharam para frente.**

**- ATENÇÃO! POR FAVOR! ESTE É O PROF. SNAPE, O NOVO PROFESSOR DE CIENCIAS DE VOCÊS! – gritou ela – E, EU POSSO SABER, O QUE O SR, SAMUEL, ESTAVA FAZENDO EM PÉ?**

**O Garoto enrubesceu e disse:**

**- Quero pedir para que a senhora me mude de lugar! – ele pediu e depois observou a sala – me coloque no lugar da Silvia!**

**A Garota atrás de Silvia, a tal de Vitória guinchou:**

**- NÃO! ESSA PESTE AQUI NÃO! POR FAVOR, DONA ANINHA...**

**- Ok! – disse ela – Samuel troca de lugar com Silvia.**

**O menino deu um sorriso vitorioso e foi se sentar no lugar onde queria.**

**- Ah, doce vingança! – disse ele.**

**- Só não te bato por que a Dona. Aninha tá aqui! – disse ela, carrancuda.**

**O garoto atrás dela disse:**

**- Ah, A menininha do papai tá brava, eh? – perguntou ele.**

**Ela se virou e disse:**

**- Cala a boca Guilherme! Seu menininho da mamãe! – acrescentou, Rindo.**

**Ela, o tal de Guilherme, e, o garoto a frente dela riram.**

**- Bom - começou dona Aninha – este é o Prof. Snape, e, ele lecionará Ciências para vocês! E, é só!**

**A sala toda ficou quieta, até Felipe ir até a lousa, olhar para o professor e dizer:**

**- EU VOU CONTAR PRA MINHA MÃÃEEE! – disse ele fingindo chorar, enquanto a sala ria – BUAAAAA! VOCÊ É ASSUSTADOR! MAMÃEEE!**

**A sala toda riu, e, ele continuou fazendo graça.**

**Até que, ele parou e disse:**

**- Ô Gabriel Barcelos, me dá água, para repor as lágrimas!**

**Ele bebeu a água, e, fingiu continuar a chorar, até que, ele se sentou no seu lugar, e, dormiu, enquanto a sala ria.**

**- Felipe Bobão! – entoaram o fundão.**

**Snape estava querendo matar cada aluno dali.**

**- Silencio! – Ele disse.**

**Todos se calaram.**

**- Vou fazer a chamada, e, não quero um piu!**

**- Piu! – fizeram os meninos do fundo, mas, com o olhar do Snape, se calaram.**

**A sala estava tão quieta, que nem pareciam estar lá.**

**Aninha chegou olhou a sala, e, em seguida saiu. Atônita.**

**- Professor? – chamou uma aluna, a tal de Vitória.**

**- Que foi? – perguntou ele rude.**

**Ficou bem claro que ela não gostou nada do tom dele, então ela disse, rudemente.**

**- Eu acabei a lição!**

**- Ok! – ele disse, e, então virou os olhos para o livro.**

**Ela não se deu por satisfeita.**

**- O senhor não vai vistar? – perguntou.**

**Ele olhou-a.**

**- Não – respondeu.**

**Ela revirou os olhos, e, cutucou o garoto à frente.**

**- Samuel?**

**- Hã? – ele perguntou.**

**- Um **_**bom professor**_** daria visto às lições, não? – ele perguntou.**

**O Garoto riu.**

**- Sim! – disse ele.**

**- Não gostei desse Professor! – disse ela – eu sou muito mais a Lílian, mas, ela está de licença.**

**- Ah, é... Mas, licença do que? – perguntou ele, virando-se completamente para trás.**

**- Acho que maternidade... Não sei! – respondeu Vitória.**

**Ele riu.**

**- Milagre você não gostar de um professor! – disse ele.**

**- É, normalmente eu gosto de todos os professores, mas, esse... – ela parou irritada.**

**- Ahm, Samuel! – chamou o garoto atrás dela. O tal de Guilherme – pra namorar com a menininha do papai, tem que pedir permissão para o papai, Ok? – e depois deu uma risadinha, sendo acompanhado por: Hercules, Moises, Igor, Laura, Joyce, e outros do fundo.**

**Samuel e Vitória ficaram vermelhos, e, ela disse:**

**- E, QUEM disse que eu **_**gosto**_** do Samuel?**

**- Ninguém disse, mas, do jeito que ele te irrita... Briga da namoro, hein! – disse Guilherme – Mas, dá para perceber que ele gosta de você... Sem dizer que ele já me disse!**

**A garota nada falou, apenas ficou Vermelha, e, olhou para frente.**

**- Vitória e Samuel! – entoaram os garotos do fundo, enquanto faziam coraçõezinhos.**

**- Samuel, eu vou te matar! – ela disse.**

**- Eu? Quem você tem que matar é o Hercules, não eu! – protestou ele, vermelho, devido ao que acontecia.**

**- VITÓRIA E SAMUEL! – Desta vez, gritaram os garotos do "Fundão" enquanto continuavam a fazer coraçõezinhos – LOVE FOREVER!**

**Desta vez, Snape escutou. Ele se levantou, e, caminhou até o fundo da sala, onde ocorria a algazarra.**

**Rabeca, do outro lado da sala, se levantou e gritou:**

**- É VITÓRIA, TÔ SABENDO! QUE O SAMUEL PEDIU PARA FICAR COM VOCÊ! HUMMM, E, PELO VISTO VOCÊ ACEITOU! – disse ela.**

**Nem a garota, nem o Samuel responderam, apenas coraram e ficaram de cabeça baixa.**

**- Srta. Laura, a Srta, poderia me dizer o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Snape.**

**Laura olhou para o Professor e recuou.**

**- Eu... Bem... São aqueles garotos ali, que estão dizendo que o Samuel e a Vitória tão namorando! – disse ela.**

**Os olhos negros de Snape cintilaram até a garota e o garoto.**

**- E, eles estão? – perguntou Snape, desinteressado.**

**- Não – respondeu Laura temerosa.**

**- Ahm... – começou Snape, irritado – e, esses gritos, esses refrões, e, tudo mais, é por causa de um reles boato, que nem verdadeiro é? Ah, francamente, vocês são um bando de bebês, que nem saíram da fralda ainda! Como podem pensar em namorar? Dei aulas para alunos mais velhos que vocês, e, não tinham essas frescurinhas e criancices e, saibam, que dessa sala eu sou representante, e, não vou esconder nada dos pais de vocês na reunião! Eu não acoberto ninguém, então cuidado, e, não tenho medo de cara feia, Srta. Evelyn! – disse Snape, carrancudo, irritado, Sarcástico e irônico, enquanto ia para a sua mesa.**

**Evelyn imitou-o, brava. A sala toda ficou calada.**

**- Francamente – resmungou ele, consigo mesmo – nem os Grifinórios seriam assim.**

**Vitória ergueu os olhos para o Professor assim que ouviu-o dizer "Grifinórios", e, resolveu perguntar:**

**- Em que escola o Sr, dava aulas?**

**Snape hesitou, mas, como essa menininha trouxa poderia saber o que era Hogwarts, e, que os bruxos existiam?**

**- Hogwarts, Srta. – disse Snape.**

**Vitória estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da escola.**

"**Será possível? Se bem que, ele é beeem parecido com o Snape do livro" – pensava ela.**

**- Ahm, Psôr, ahm, Qual seu nome? – perguntou Hercules.**

**Snape olhou, e, disse de má vontade.**

**- Severo Snape!**

**Vitória deixou cair o Livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" No chão, e, Samuel o pegou.**

**- Aqui! – disse ele estendendo o livro – não sei o que você vê em Crepúsculo e esse outro aí.**

**A garota sorriu.**

**- Ah, vamos combinar, né, Samuel! – disse ela – Crepúsculo não é um livro é um vicio!**

**- Ainda mais com um vampiro lindo daqueles! – concordou Jéssica (N/A: realmente tem uma menina chamada Jéssica na minha sala ;¬*)**

**- AAAAAHHHHHHHH o Rob Patz é tudo de bom! – disse Rebeca.**

**- Nem não! – disse Vitória, enquanto tirava um pôster da bolsa – eu ainda vou conhecer ele.**

**- Aham, e, eu vou ir para a Disney! – riu-se Amanda.**

**- SILENCIO! – gritou Snape.**

**Todos se calaram.**

**- Ahm, Psôr, qual seu nome do meio? – continuou Hercules.**

**- Severo Prince Snape! – disse Snape – e, chega de perguntas, Sr. Hercules!**

"**ELE É O SNAPE!" – Pensou Vitória Atônita.**

**- YECA! Harry Potter! – disse um menino e depois tremeu – odeio-o, em especial a Ordem da fênix.**

**- É também tenho raiva desse e do quarto filme! – concordou Vitória ainda ligeiramente tonta – o Cedrico Morre no quarto filme.**

**- E, aparece como uma borboleta purpurinada do Crepúsculo! – riu-se Tiago.**

**Foi à vez de Snape ficar chocado.**

**Como ela sabia de Cedrico Diggory? Como Ela sabia de Hogwarts? Como ela sabia de Harry Potter? Como ela sabia da Ordem?**

**Como?**

**- Para que casa você iria se fosse para a escola onde o Potter estuda? – perguntou Samuel, aproximando o rosto do de Vitória.**

**Ela recuou apenas um milésimo atrás.**

**-Fico em duvida entre Grifinória e Sonserina! – disse ela, e, depois pensou – mas, acho que eu iria para Sonserina! – acrescentou olhando para Snape.**

**Snape estreitou os olhos. De alguma forma, ela tinha razão, pelo pouco que percebera da personalidade dela, ou ela iria para Grifinoria, ou para Sonserina.**

**Mas, Snape tinha que falar com ela. Ele tinha que pedir para que ela não comentasse nada com ninguém, e, ele iria...**

_**N/A: Ahm, bom, quando eu estava terminando o sétimo capitulo da fic vivendo com Riddle, eu acabei tendo uma idéia, e, estou escrevendo essa fic.**_

_**Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem, vocês vão descobrir muito sobre mim nessa fic, e, bom, agora tive uma outra idéia, mas, acho melhor eu terminar essa antes, senão fica muito tumultuado.**_

_**Comentem, Sim.**_

_**E, ah, claro, minha linda Loüíse, vai ter que comentar, mesmo em francês, se bem que, você só nasceu na frança, por que você veio pro Brasil com dois anos de idade...**_

_**Ah, deixa pra lá!**_

_**Bom, beijões, até o próximo capitulo (Tanto dessa fic, como de vivendo com Riddle).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois: A conversa.**

**Snape tinha que falar com aquela garota. **

**Como ela poderia saber de Harry Potter? Saber de Cedrico Diggory, Hogwarts, Sonserina, Grifinória, Voldemort... O mundo bruxo? Como?**

**E, ele havia tido sorte. Pois, a aula dele terminava, antes do intervalo e sendo assim, ele poderia alcançá-la e pedir para que Ela não falasse nada sobre Harry Potter, com outros trouxas.**

**O sinal soou, e, pelo tal de "Horário" que ele recebera, ele teria mais uma aula na 6ªD.**

**- Ô Tia Dani, você vai ficar comigo ou com a Tia Letícia na hora do recreio? – perguntou Vitória.**

**A tal de Laura riu.**

**- É verdade, Tia Dani! – e depois riu.**

**A tal de "Dani" riu e disse.**

**- Bom, Sobrinhas, vocês viram a tia Lê? Não, então eu vou ficar com Vocês, dããã! – disse ela.**

**As outras duas riram. As três eram as únicas que ainda estavam na sala.**

**- Ah, Fala sério né, Vi, você vai levar esse livro pro Intervalo? – perguntou Laura fazendo voz desdenhosa referindo-se ao livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix".**

**- Aaaah, vou sim! – disse a garota – Ah, Laura, ok, eu pego o Sol Da Meia Noite! **

**- Mas, ele ainda nem foi lançado! – interpôs Dani.**

**- É, e, ele não tem nada a ver com esse outra da "Ordem da Fênix", esse aí o "Sol da Meia Noite" é de Crepúsculo! – disse Laura.**

**- Bom, Dani, realmente não foi lançado ainda, mas, a internet sempre tem serventia! – disse Vitória – E, Laura, você ainda não percebeu que eu sou Viciada em Crepúsculo?**

**As três riram.**

**- Nossa, a Amanda foi sem mim! – disse Vitória enquanto pegava o Livro intitulado de "O Sol da Meia Noite", e, fazia um tom triste, muito, mas, muito falsamente – Ah, Ok, é só eu procurá-la.**

**Laura apenas assentiu.**

**- Olha, eu acho o Seguinte...**

**- Srta. Laura, Srta. Danielle, e, Srta. Vitória, as Srtas. Vão ficar plantadas aqui na sala de aula, ou vão sair para o Intervalo? – perguntou Snape, tentando ser sarcástico.**

**- Eu, Dani, e Laura vamos sair, Professor Snape – disse Vitória Secamente, enquanto passava pela porta, sendo seguida pelas amigas.**

**- Hmmm... Lembrei-me de uma coisa... É, sabe, você e o Gabriel têm muito em comum...**

**- Fecha a boca, Laura, senão eu vou ficar uma semana sem olhar na sua cara! – falou Vitória.**

**- Ok, Ok! – suspirou Laura.**

**Vitória foi a ultima a sair, e, então Snape conseguiu alcançá-la:**

**- Srta. Vitória, o que a Srta. Sabe sobre o mundo bruxo? – perguntou ele sério.**

**A garota foi pega de surpresa.**

**- Bom... Eu... Ah, eu sei que, há uma escola de magia chamada Hogwarts, há um lugar aonde vocês bruxos podem hã... Comprar várias coisas, o Beco Diagonal, há o Ministério da Magia...**

**- Que bruxos, a Srta. Conhece? – perguntou Snape.**

**- O senhor, o Prof. Dumbledore, O Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, ou Tom Riddle, Mérope Gaunt, Servolo Gaunt, Morfino Gaunt, A Profa. Minerva McGonagoll, Cedrico Diggory, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, os Weasleys, Sirius Black, Andrômeda Tonks, Ninfadora Tonks, Narcisa Malfoy, Lúcio Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Belatriz Lestrange, Tiago Potter e Lílian Potter... E muitos outros – disse a garota rapidamente.**

**Snape estava atônito. Ela era muito inteligente, ela sabia quase tudo sobre o Mundo Bruxo.**

**- Como a Srta. Conhece o mundo bruxo assim? – perguntou ele.**

**Ela deu um meio sorriso.**

**- Eu... Leio muito livros sobre isso. – falou ela. – até mais, Prof. Snape – acrescentou saindo.**

**Snape só não estava de queixo caído, pois havia muitas crianças por perto. Snape então encaminhou-se para a sala dos professores, tudo no mundo trouxa era meio estranho.**

**Snape observou a garota correr atrás de um menino baixo e de olhos verdes.**

**- TIAGO COELHO! VOLTA AQUI SUA PESTE EM MINIATURA! – Gritou Vitória.**

**- VENHA ME PEGAR! SE CONSEGUIR! – gritava Tiago Coelho rindo.**

**Snape não entendeu o porquê de ela estar correndo assim, atrás de um menino normal.**

**O que ele havia feito?**

**- Pega ele! Pega! – Danielle gritou.**

**Vitória então pegou pela camisa:**

**- O que é que você tinha dito Tiago? – perguntou ela.**

**- Nada... Nada... – Disse Tiago.**

**- Repita se você for Homem, e com 'H' maiúsculo. – Ela tossiu uma risada.**

**- , . – Disse Tiago, embolando toda a frase.**

**- Que? – Perguntou Vitória.**

**- Eu já falei. Não vou repetir. –Tiago sorriu.**

**- Ok. – Vitória falou soltando-o. – Suma daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia e bata em você.**

**Tiago Coelho se afastou em passos demasiadamente largos, apenas para não correr.**

**- Nossa, que carão que ele passou. – Laura riu. – Mas, ele devia ter apanhado.**

**- Mas, ele apanhou, Laura. – Danielle sorriu. – É assim que se faz, sobrinha!**

**Vitória sorriu.**

**- Ele mereceu. – disse ela simplesmente.**

**- E como. – as meninas entoaram.**

**[...]**

**Snape observou a garota o intervalo inteiro, e quando o sinal soou ele dói para a 6ªB.**

**- Façam os exercícios da página vinte e três da apostila de ciências, leiam o texto e depois respondam as questões. – Disse Snape simplesmente, enquanto se sentava e copiava a chamada.**

**- Er... Professor... O senhor não vai explicar a matéria? – uma menina com os cabelos tingidos em demasia de vermelho, perguntou.**

**- Se vocês lerem o texto, não vão precisar que eu explique a matéria. – Snape disse irônico.**

**- Como você chama? – perguntou a garota novamente.**

**- Snape. Severo Snape. – Snape disse olhando para os papeis em sua mesa.**

**- que nome estranho. O meu é Juliana. – Disse ela.**

**- Ok. Será que dá para a Srta. Fazer os exercícios, Srta. Ferraz? – Snape perguntou.**

**- Como você sabe o meu sobrenome?**

**- Pela lista de chamada. – Snape disse Sarcástico.**

**- Ah... – então Juliana começou a ler o texto, ainda interessada no professor.**

**Alguns minutos depois, alguém bateu na porta.**

**- Sim? – Snape perguntou e ao ver Vitória parada na porta, se levantou e foi até ela.**

**Juliana apenas observou irritada por ele prestar mais atenção em Vitória no que nela.**

**- Ih, olha lá, Nathy, a Vitória e o Snape já estão de papinho. – disse ela.**

**- Não acho que ele esteja interessado nela. Já percebeu a idade dela e a dele? – Nathy sorriu. – Duvido e o dó que ele esteja sequer curioso sobre ela.**

**Juliana deu de ombros e se virou para ver os dois, que estavam bem entretidos na conversa.**

**- Sabe, Prof. Snape, eu achava que, os elfos domésticos quisessem ser libertados, mas... Parece que não. Isso é meio estranho. – Vitória disse.**

**- Bom, os elfos são difíceis de entender. Às vezes, as mentes deles são muito mais estranhas do que as dos... Trouxas... – Snape disse, tentando não soar mal-educado.**

**- Não precisa se preocupar em me ofender, Professor. Realmente, eu sou trouxa. Lamento apenas não ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts. Eu adoraria ir estudar lá... – Ela parou e deu um tchauzinho para Juliana que sorriu falsamente em resposta. –, o que me lembra... Por que o senhor está aqui? No meio dos trouxas?**

**- O Lord das trevas quer a minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata. – Snape disse.**

**- Epa! Então ele descobriu que você estava do lado de Dumbledore? – Vitória se surpreendeu.**

**- Ah, sim. Um dos retratos do escritório de Alvo espionava para ele. Aí foi aquele alvoroço só. Voaram maldições imperdoáveis para todos os lados, sorte a minha que consegui aparatar em Hogsmeade. – Snape suspirou.**

**- Voldemort é, sem sombra de duvida alguma, cruel. – Vitória disse.**

**- Você não tem medo de falar o nome dele?**

**- Nem um pouco. Nós estamos no mundo trouxa, lembra, Professor? – Vitória sorriu,**

**- Ah, é mesmo. – Snape deu um sorrisinho fraco.**

**- Professor? – Juliana chamou.**

**- Eu já volto. – Snape disse.**

**- Ok. – Vitória sorriu, meio sem graça.**

**Snape caminhou até a carteira de Juliana apressado e disse letalmente:**

**- O que foi, Srta. Ferraz?**

**- Eu estou com duvida, Professor. – Juliana sorriu.**

**- Isso é evidente, Srta. – Snape ironizou, olhando para Vitória que estava parada na porta, olhando para o corredor e mexendo os lábios como se estivesse falando com alguém.**

**Uma garota se levantou, foi apontar o lápis, olhou pela porta e gritou:**

**- Stefane, o Tiago Coelho está lá fora.**

**Stefane se levantou e correu até lá.**

**- Tiaguinho... **

**- Aí, some daqui, menina feia. – Tiago disse.**

**Stefane abaixou a cabeça e foi se sentar.**

**Vitória pegou Tiago pelo cabelo e na frente da sala disse:**

**- Vai lá agora, e peça desculpas para ela. **

**- Não vou. – Tiago disse.**

**- Vai agora, senão eu faço você pedir e de joelhos. – Vitória disse.**

**Tiago caminhou pela sala e disse:**

**- Desculpa, Limão. – e então saiu correndo.**

**- Eu acerto as contas com você, na sala. – Gritou Vitória.**

**- Ahhhh, vai Guilhermina! – Tiago riu.**

**- Ah, volta aqui! – ela saiu correndo atrás dele e voltou arrastando-o. – Que foi que você disse?**

**- Guilhermina. – Tiago disse.**

**- Como é?**

**- Guilhermina. – Tiago repetiu.**

**- Ah, cala a boca, Tiago! Caramba, meu, eu não gosto do Guilherme! Entendeu? – ela disse.**

**- Ah, entendi. – Tiago sorriu.**

**- Entendeu? – Vitória indagou, soltando-o.**

**- Entendi. Você gosta do Samuel! – Tiago soltou uma sonora gargalhada.**

**- Não também. – disse Vitória cruzando os braços.**

**- Uuuuhh, dificultou as coisas. É de mim? – Tiago sorriu.**

**- Morre diabo! Claro que não! Eca, Tiago. – Ela fez um crucifico com a mão.**

**- Olha, olha, quem desdenha quer comprar. – Tiago sorriu e saiu correndo.**

**- PESTINHA COELHOSA, VAI COMER CENOURA! – Gritou Vitória. – VOCÊ VAI VER NA SALA!**

**Juliana deu um sorrisinho e disse:**

**- Pois, bem, Prof. Snape... O que é uma estrela cadente? **

**- Leia o texto e descubra. – Snape andou até a porta da sala, onde Vitória estava e ela lhe sorriu.**

**- Acho que eu já vou ter que ir para a aula. – E depois ela suspirou. – Mas, temos a ultima aula com o Senhor, né?**

**- É o que consta no meu papel de aulas. – Snape suspirou.**

**- Aquilo se chama Horário, Professor. – Vitória riu. – Até logo.**

**- Até logo. – Snape sussurrou, mas, suas palavras ficaram ao vento, ela já tinha ido. – Classe, eu já venho. Vou... Beber água, Er... Srta. Simão marque os nomes para mim. **

**- Ok, professor. – Stefane sorriu.**

**Snape caminhou pelos corredores e viu de relance que a sala estava falante, mas comportada – eles estavam com a Estela, a Profª de História –, e viu também que Vitória estava debruçada na carteira detrás e conversando com Guilherme.**

**- Num sei não, ela diz que não gosta dele, mas tá agora virada pra trás e nossa, conversando com o Guilherme e dando boas gargalhadas com ele. – Tiago disse.**

**Snape de repente sentiu um desanimo ao ver que ela estava escondendo o rosto com as mãos e gargalhando.**

**- Só você para me fazer rir, assim. – e então ela gargalhou de novo.**

**- A gente faz o que pode. – Guilherme riu com ela.**

**Snape então resolveu ir realmente beber água. Quando ele voltou para a sala de aula, teve uma surpresa, todos estavam em pé e bagunçando até dizer chega.**

**Snape preparou a garganta para um sermão:**

**- SENTEM-SE E CALEM A BOCA! – Vociferou ele.**

**Todos se sentaram e ficaram quietos.**

**- Professor, como a maioria estava bagunçando, eu coloquei o nome de quem **_**não está**_** bagunçando. – Stefane disse.**

**Snape deu de ombros e disse:**

**- Vocês vão ter que copiar os textos da apostila de ciências, da pag. 23 e 24, para amanhã. – Snape respirou fundo. – E, é para nota.**

**A sala toda murchou e então o sinal bateu. Como já haviam se passado quatro das seis aulas, do dia, Snape se encaminhou desanimado para a 7ª A. Ele passou pela 6ª D que era ao lado da 7ª A e viu que Vitória estava sorrindo e gargalhando devido a algo dito por Guilherme.**

**- Aí, Guilherme, fica quieto, vai, sena, eu morro de rir.**

**Snape então se encaminhou para a sua próxima aula e ele mal sabia o que o esperava.**

_N/A: Ain, me desculpem pela demora do capítulo. É que, eu estava com bloqueio e tive que ler o Enigma do Príncipe de novo. Depois reli o primeiro capitulo novamente e quando o bloqueio passou, eu tive que pensar no capítulo._

_Bom, sei que não é desculpa, mas é verdade. E o bloqueio é muito chato! Chato, chato, chato! Só não é mais chato que o Tiago Coelho. Sim, sim, é verdade, ele é uma peste!_

_Olha, não vou pedir Review, por que é sacanagem, ok, eu fiquei com bloqueio, mas, demorei eras para postar esse capítulo. Bom, não devo mas não custa: Quem quiser, me dá Review, sim?_

_Por favor, eu quero Reviews, e... Me dêem sugestões para o próximo capítulo nas Reviews. Ok? Bjokas, até o próximo capitulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três: Prova.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Snape estava na 7ª A, dando a sua penúltima aula. Dona Aninha chegou uns dez minutos antes de a aula acabar:**

**- Ah, Severo. – Ela sorriu e alguns alunos riram. – Vim aqui apenas para lhe avisar... E avisar a sala toda, que hoje, nós ficaremos na escola até as 7:10 hs, 7:00 hs... Pois, todos os alunos terão uma aula extra hoje... Sendo assim, o senhor terá as duas ultimas aulas na 6ª D, e terá todo o tempo do mundo pra dar sua prova.**

**Os alunos da sétima série bufaram, mas, ficaram quietos, pois, sabiam como o Professor era.**

**[...]**

**Ao escutar o sinal bater, Snape se encaminhou para a 6ª D. A sala estava estranhamente quieta. E, quando Snape entrou, todos estavam desanimados.**

**- Bom, essas duas ultimas aulas, os senhores terão prova... – Snape deu um dos sorrisinhos típicos do mestre de poções. – Espero que se divirtam fazendo a prova. – Snape distribuiu-as. – Ou não. – acrescentou sarcástico.**

**Os alunos o responderam com um grande muxoxo, e quando a sala leu a prova ouviu-se um "ferrou". Os alunos pareciam não saber a resposta e Danielle levantou a mão mais alto que pode.**

**- Sim? – Snape perguntou.**

**- Prof°. o que é "Asfódelo em pó"? E "losna"? – Dani disse.**

**Snape hesitou por um momento, ele havia pego a prova errada. Então ele disse:**

**- Leia o resto da prova. As questões que você não souber, deixe em branco.**

**- Então eu vou deixar a prova inteira m branco. – Thiago Coelho disse.**

**- Não sou eu que vou ficar com 0 vou? Eu não preciso disso. Eu já sei. Eu sou professor. Agora vocês... – Snape rosnou e voltou a ver os papeis em sua mesa – Faça o que quiser com sua prova, Sr. Coelho. – acrescentou.**

**- Eu me ferrei gral nessa prova. – Thiago suspirou.**

**[...]**

**- Bom, – Snape começou a dizer, com as provas nas mãos. – A maioria aqui, só não tirou nota abaixo de zero, pois não é possível. – ele sorriu. – Danielle Reis Soares. – Disse olhando a primeira prova.**

**Dani levantou e pegou a prova, apertando-a contra o corpo ela disse: - tirei 2,5.**

**- Guilherme. – Snape disse com o maxilar travado. – Você tirou 2,0.**

**Guilherme foi sentar-se desanimado, e Vitória disse:**

**- Podia ser pior, você poderia ter tirado 0.**

**Guilherme deu um sorrisinho e assentiu.**

**- Bruna. – Snape disse, ainda com a expressão dura. – Você tirou 1, 6.**

**- Minha mãe vai me matar. – Bruna suspirou.**

**- Henrique. – Snape disse. – 0, 5.**

**Henrique não disse nada. Apenas sentou e ficou calado.**

**- Laura. – Snape estendeu a prova. – 3, 5.**

**Snape aproximou-se da mesa dos professores e sentou-se na cadeira.**

**- Bom, eu vou falar os nomes e as suas notas. – Snape limpou garganta. – Kauany você tirou 0. Letícia **(N.a: realmente tem uma Letícia na minha classe, não é pela Lets Castelo, não.)**, você tirou 1. E, ah, Thiago Coelho, você tirou -1. **

**Thiago riu e disse:**

**- Bati meu Record.**

**Snape revirou os olhos e continuou dizendo as notas:**

**- Lucas, 5, 0. – Snape curvou o canto dos lábios. – Amanda, 4,9. Mas, arredondando dá 5,0. – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha – E, Vitória – Snape sorriu discretamente. – 10,0.**

**- Dez? – a sala repetiu incrédula. – tem que ser Nerd mesmo.**

**- Não, não tem a ver com ela ser 'Nerd'. – Snape crispou os lábios, que seria Nerd? – Ela simplesmente acertou as questões. E, Vitória, a Srta. Importar-se-ia de passar a correção na lousa?**

**- Ok. Professor. – ela disse e começou a passar a correção na lousa:**

"**1) Se eu acrescentasse Asfódelo em pó, a uma infusão de Losna, o que eu obteria?**

**R= Asfódelo em Pó e Losna fazem uma poção para adormecer tão forte, que ela é conhecida como a poção do Morto-vivo.**

**2) O que é Bezoar?**

**R= Uma pedra que pode nos salvar da maioria dos venenos.**

**3) Onde podemos encontrá-lo?**

**R= No estômago de uma cabra.**

**4) Qual a diferença entre o acônito licoctono e o acônito lapelo?**

**R= Nenhuma. As duas plantas, são mesmo gênero botânico."**

**Snape observou as resposta e disse:**

**- Sim, sim... A Srta. Acertou, hã, parabéns.**

**A garota sorriu.**

**- Obrigada, Professor. – disse ela, enquanto se sentava e escutava Guilherme dizer:**

**- O que é acônito?**

**- Uma planta. – disse ela.**

**- Ah. – disse ele.**

**- Professor, senhor, agora que terminamos as provas, o senhor não nos leva até a quadra? – Danielle disse.**

**Snape crispou os lábios e disse:**

**- Pois bem, guardem os materiais e levem-nos até a quadra. Ou melhor, eu irei escolher quem irá sair. Vocês vão sair de dois em dois.**

**A sala começou a guardar as provas, e o resto do material, Snape apagou a lousa e observou o resto da sala. Todos estavam quietos em demasia.**

**- Bom, – Snape correu os olhos pela sala. – Vitória e Amanda podem ir.**

**As duas se levantaram e saíram devagar, já estavam atravessando o pátio quando Samuel gritou:**

**- VITÓRIA, VOCÊ ESQUECEU SEU LIVRO!**

**Ela se virou lentamente, e correu de volta a sala.**

**- Nossa, que descuido o meu. – ela sorriu para o garoto. – Valeu Samuel. – e então saiu correndo até Amanda.**

**Snape observou-a até ela desaparecer de vista, depois virou-se sarcástico para a sala:**

**- Guilherme e Thiago Coelho, vocês serão os últimos a sair.**

**[...]**

**Todos os alunos já estavam na quadra, os meninos estavam jogando futebol, algumas meninas estavam jogando vôlei, e outras jogando Uno. Apenas duas meninas estavam sentadas na arquibancada observando tudo o que os outros faziam.**

**Snape apenas observava os alunos intrigado. Vitória tirou um livro da bolsa e disse para a amiga sorrindo:**

**- Amanda, olhe só que capa linda! – disse ela. – E pensar que eu quase o esqueci na sala.**

**- É, se o Samuel não tivesse te lembrado! – Amanda tremeu. – Mas, bom, tem razão que capa linda! Ah, mas, também com o Edward Cullen nela.**

**As duas riram, mas pararam assim que viram Thiago Coelho, parado observando-as:**

**- E aí, tudo beleza, Guilhermina?**

**- Eu já disse: Não é Guilhermina. – Vitória suspirou cansada.**

**Tiago riu e saiu correndo em direção ao campo de futebol. Vitória rolou os olhos. Amanda riu discretamente e disse:**

**- Ele só te irrita, por que gosta de você.**

**- Antes morta. – disse Vitória, ela sentia nojo daquele garotinho mimado.**

**Ela só não reparou que, quando ela terminou de dizer aquilo, Snape deu um sorrisinho discreto.**

**- Entre Guilherme e Thiago Coelho, quem você escolhe? – Amanda perguntou.**

**- Nenhum... Quer mesmo saber? Eu escolho Edward Cullen. – disse Vitória rindo.**

**- Háháháhá – riu Amanda. – se ele ao menos existisse.**

**- Eu já estaria feliz. – Vitória murmurou.**

**- ótimo, contente-se com o ator que faz o personagem, ué. – Amanda disse.**

**- Será que ele não é mulherengo? – Vitória engasgou-se com uma risada.**

**- Sei lá. – Amanda riu. **

**- Tá rindo de quê? – Vitória perguntou.**

**- Sei lá. – Amanda riu de novo.**

**E as duas começaram a rir, sem saber do quê.**

**[...]**

**Uns dez minutos já haviam se passado, desde que eles haviam ido até a quadra.**

**- Nossa, hoje vai chover. – Vitória disse de repente, e deito e feito um temporal começou a cair.**

**- E, Boca Santa. – Amanda disse.**

**Snape se levantou e vociferou:**

**- Todos para o pátio! Andem, não quero ninguém se molhando! Andem, andem, ANDEM!**

**Todos começaram a correr em direção ao pátio. A chuva começou a apertar, e pelo que Snape pode ver, os pais de vários alunos estavam lá.**

**Vitória estava falando no celular: - Ok, mãe. Tá, eu espero, ok.**

**Ela desligou o celular e suspirou.**

**- Que foi? – Amanda perguntou.**

**- Vou ter que ficar aqui, até as oito horas, pois minha mãe vai que pedir pro meu tio vir me buscar e ele só poder vir mais tarde. – Vitória suspirou.**

**- Que pena – Amanda começou a dizer, e parou olhando para os pais dos alunos. – ESTOU AQUI, VOVÓ! – Gritou ela.**

**- Manda, olha o mico. – Vitória tossiu uma risada.**

**- Desculpe – Amanda corou. E, ao ver a avó chegando: - Tchau Vi!**

**- Tchau, Manda. – Vitória sorriu, mas parou quando viu Thiago Coelho sentado ao seu lado. - Vaza, Coelho.**

**- Não estou com Vontade. – Thiago riu. – Guilhermina. – acrescentou.**

**Ela ignorou e continuou fitando a chuva, Thiago disse:**

**- Vou parar de te irritar. Vou deixar o Samuel fazer isso.**

**- Cala a boca, Thiago. – ela ralhou.**

**- Tchau, tchau. Vou encher o saco da Evelyn. – Thiago levantou e saiu.**

**Vitória olhou a chuva e reprimiu um suspirou. Snape observou-a e foi hesitante, sentar-se ao seu lado:**

**- A Srta. Está bem? – ele perguntou.**

**Ela olhou-o sorrindo.**

**- Estou sim, professor. – ela disse.**

**- Ah. – Snape não havia pensado em mais nada para dizer.**

**- O Sr. Vai ver o Prof. Dumbledore? – ela perguntou.**

**- Não. Não posso dar pistas. – ele murmurou.**

**- Ah. – foi a vez de ela ficar sem palavras.**

**- Posso sentar aqui? – Samuel perguntou.**

**- Claro que pode, Samuel. – ela disse se afastando um pouco de Snape para dar espaço. Seu tom deixava claro que ela estava grata por ele tê-la lembrado do livro.**

**- Tiaguinho ainda está te incomodando? – Samuel perguntou.**

**- Um pouquinho. – ela sorriu.**

**- Eu dou um jeito nele. – Samuel riu.**

**Snape não gostou nada do rumo daquela conversa. O que aquele garoto, sangue ruim e idiota estava tentando dizer?**

**- O que o Sr. Coelho faz? – Snape perguntou.**

**O maxilar de Vitória travou.**

**- Ele fica me incomodando. Fica fazendo fofoca...**

**- Fica te zoando. Fica apanhando de você. – Samuel completou a frase.**

**- Ah. Certo. – Snape disse.**

**- A Virginia é mais chata ou o Thiago? – Samuel perguntou.**

**- Háháháhá. – Vitória riu. – difícil, difícil. – ela riu de novo. – Virginia?**

**- Opa. Ponto para o Thiago. Thiago um, Virginia zero. – Samuel riu.**

**A garota riu.**

**- Agora é sério, entre mim, ou Thiago, quem você escolhe? – Samuel perguntou.**

**- Você. – ela respondeu prontamente.**

**- Valeu. – Samuel riu.**

**- Seus pais não vêm? – Snape perguntou.**

**- Apenas mais tarde, Professor. – Vitória disse sorrindo.**

**- Hm. – Snape murmurou.**

**- Posso te perguntar algo? – Samuel perguntou. – E pode ser longe do Snape? – ele sussurrou.**

**- Por mim. – ela deu de ombros. - Eu já volto, professor. – ela disse.**

**- Ok. – Snape disse.**

**- Bom – disse Samuel, sem estar ciente de que Snape os ouvia. – Você quer namorar comigo?**

**A garota fora pega de surpresa, ela ofegou e hesitou. E Snape, apenas observou tudo, com irá daquele garoto idiota. Quem ele pensa que é?**

**Então, Snape parou, o que estava acontecendo com ele? O que era aquela ira? **

**Só mais tarde ele entendeu. Ele estava com ciúmes.**

**Mas, por quê? Se ela era apenas aluna dele?**

**Aquele ciúmes era igual ao que ele sentira, quando Lílian havia dito que estava saindo com Potter. No entanto, ele amava Lílian. **

**Mas, não poderia ser verdade... Poderia?**

N/A: Ok desculpem pela demora. Mas, desta vez não foi o bloqueio. É que meu PC estava com vírus e aí tive de formatar. Mas, ia ficar muito caro, aí o PC começou a dar problema, e eu tive que trocar. Aí perdi a fic, e tive que ler tudo de novo, para ter uma idéia do que eu estava querendo fazer.

Então, SORRY!

**PS: SEM REVIEW, SEM CAPITULO!**


End file.
